To Love Those Who Cannot
by KaguraXShesshomaru
Summary: Voldemort is angry that the prophecy is lost.Bellatrix offers him a source of comfort. She becomes pregnant but miscarries the child early on. When she recovers they set out on a perilous journey from which they may never return.
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: Spoiler for Order of the Phoenix and Half Blood Prince. This piece of Fanfiction is also going to probably end up being a little bit OOC but I can assure you it isn't a lone lemon with not plot. I have some of it written already and it totals so far at a little over 7,000 words. Contains a sex scene but I wouldn't call it horribly graphic. There is some violence and language and a small amount of blood. I would say it is the equivalent of an R rated movie. And please be patient. I have never attempted a Bellatrix/Voldemort. Also any medical procedures described in this piece of Fanfiction are not to be used in real life. This is the author improvising. I don't own any of the rights to the characters. Either way I don't have anything worth suing over. Sorry for the long disclaimer just trying to cover everything.

He sat by the fire entranced by the flames. They had failed; he and his fellow servants had failed to retrieve the prophecy. He sat clutching the arms of his chair. Voldemort leapt to his feet and swung his arm out at the mantel; glass crashed to the floor and scattered. He let out a scream of anger and frustration. "Master?" came a woman's soft voice.

"WHAT?" he yelled whirling around. Bellatrix Lestrange stood there arm out-stretched.

"Master, you're bleeding." She said taking a few steps towards him. He shot an angry look at her.

"I know I'm bleeding you ignorant fool!" he snapped.

"Would you like me to tend you?" she asked tentatively stepping even closer. He looked from her to his bloody palm and wrist.

"Fine." He snapped sitting down in his armchair. Lord Voldemort stared once again at the fire and waited. He heard her leave the room and return a few moments later with a bottle of dittany, tweezers, a bowl of steaming water, and a cloth. Bellatrix set the items down and gently reached out for his arm. She paused.

"My Lord, do I have your permission to touch you?" she asked her fingers inches from his arm.

"Yes." He said his tone a little cooler than before.

She reached out and gently and turned his arm over. Bellatrix reached for the tweezers and held his hand steady. "Why not use Magic?" he asked looking down at her.

"I move steadier with my hand than I do a wand, and I do not wish to cause you any pain." She said looking up with idolizing eyes. He nodded and watched as she steadied herself and reached down with the tweezers. She held his arm gently but firmly, her fingers warm on his cool skin. He liked the feeling of that warmth. There were about seven medium shards of glass in his arm and she was very careful removing each one. "This is going to sting a bit." She warned soaking the cloth in the hot water. Bellatrix mopped the congealed and fresh blood from his wrist and his palm watching him all the while. Next she took out the bottle of dittany. The lid had a dropper attached to it. She took it out and put four drops of the colorless and odorless liquid onto the wounds. "Finished." she said still down on her knees gathering the bowl, cloth, and other items. Voldemort shifted in his chair and stretched his mended arm. He looked down at her and could see her perfect breasts. He was a man in-capable of feeling love but not incapable of feeling lust and need.

"She will submit if I tell her to, not that it matters." He thought following her with his eyes. "That beauty is wasted on her husband Rodolphus." Voldemort thought to himself. His hungry gaze looked her up and down from the tips of her toes to the top of her head. Bellatrix had her back turned to him setting the bowl on the wooden table. In one fluid movement he stood behind her waiting. She turned around and let out a soft gasp. "Have I frightened you Bella?" he asked in a whisper. She couldn't move, she had never been so close to her master. Bellatrix could feel electricity surging through her body and his warm breath on her face.

"Master…" she whispered back feeling the frustration, anger, and need radiate off of him in waves. Before she knew what was happening he grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her in for a rough kiss. At first she was startled but relaxed into his grasp. Lord Voldemort pulled her up against him and deepened the kiss.

When he released her and stood back he could see that her lips were swollen and her breathe erratic. He swiftly and rather roughly pushed her up against a wall. Voldemort kissed at her neck and she sighed resting her hands on his shoulders. "Take off your dress." He ordered stepping back to watch and give her more room. Bellatrix reached behind her back and pulled down the zipper. He scanned her naked body as she stepped out of the black dress pooled at her feet. Bellatrix was so beautiful; her skin was supple and smooth, perfect like a porcelain doll. Her long dark hair cascaded down her back like a waterfall. She was perfect.

"Do I please you my Lord?" she asked sincerely.

"Yes Bellatrix, you please me." He said pulling her roughly up against him with one arm and clearing the table with the other. Lord Voldemort grabbed her thighs and hoisted her onto the table.

"This is my greatest honor." she whispered spreading her legs for him. Lord Voldemort stepped up to her and pulled her forward. She whimpered in anticipation as he opened his robes. "My greatest pleasure." Bella whispered her heart racing in her chest. She wrapped her arms around him and they were one.

Authors Note: I should have the next chapter up pretty quickly. By the 16th at the very latest. Thank you all for reading. You all should know that it's frustrating not to get any reviews. When you pour your heart and soul into something it's very nice to get some feedback and reviews. *Hugs those that review and throws paper at those who don't*


	2. Chapter 2

They never once spoke of that night again. It had been weeks since it happened. Some were suspicious of how easily he had forgiven her for losing the prophecy. Lord Voldemort did not forgive failure easily. Bellatrix kept silent of the encounter, not even telling her sister, Narcissa. How she loved her master, she showed complete devotion. Soon after though she started to feel strange and it worried her. She couldn't exactly apparate into the lobby at St. Mungo's and ask if walk-ins were welcome or she had to make an appointment. Her breasts were tender, her stomach nauseous, and she was moodier than usual. "Who do I ask?" Bellatrix wondered sitting in a chair by the window at Malfoy Manor.

Narcissa walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Bella?" she asked sitting down in a chair adjacent from her.

"Hmm?" Bella mumbled coming back to the surface and away from her thoughts.

"Bella I'm worried about you, you haven't been acting yourself lately, are you okay?" Narcissa asked genuinely concerned.

"No, everything isn't okay." Bella said looking up at her younger sister. "I haven't been feeling well for awhile now; I feel sick to my stomach, I'm sore, and I have terrible mood swings." She said her head in her hands. "I don't know what's wrong with me." Bellatrix said with exasperation in her voice.

"Bella, I think I know what's wrong with you. You'll have to take a test to be sure though." Narcissa said taking her sisters hand.

"What kind of test?" she asked sitting up a little straighter.

"A pregnancy test." Narcissa said softly.

Bellatrix Lestrange sat in a stiff backed arm chair waiting for the results of a pregnancy test. A muggle test decided her fate. She let out a bitter laugh. The rest of her life weighed upon that little piece of plastic on the washroom counter. "Now don't get upset just yet, we don't know if there is anything to worry over." Her sister said sitting down in the chair next to her. The timer Narcissa had set went off with a loud buzz. Bella looked up but didn't move.

"Cissy…will you look for me?" she asked unable to bring herself to move. Her sister got up from her seat and went into the washroom. She came back with the white piece of plastic.

"Bella you." Bellatrix cut her off before she could finish.

"No, no, I don't want to know." She said bringing her knees up to her chest.

"You're going to find out sooner or later Bella." Said her sister softly. Bellatrix took a deep breath and held out her hand. She brought it closer and examined it. Two lines meant she was pregnant, one meant she wasn't, and there were clearly two lines. She threw down the stick and let out a cry of frustration.

"Cissy I don't want to have a baby!" She said close to tears. Narcissa pulled her up out of the chair and into a hug.

"It will be okay Bella, things will work out." She said patting her sister on the back.

Once Bellatrix had calmed down somewhat Narcissa had brought her some tea. "Is Rodolphus the father?" Narcissa asked sitting down next to her on the plush velvet sofa. Bella shook her head no. This didn't shock Narcissa; she knew their marriage was a result of social pressures. Her sister had needed a pure blood husband and he had needed a pure blood wife. "Who then?" her sister asked sipping her own tea.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Bellatrix said casting her eyes to the ceiling.

"Bella, you know that you can tell me anything. If you don't want to tell me that's one thing but there's nothing you could do to make me stop loving you, even if Snape was the father." Narcissa said smiling at her sister. Bella smiled as well and took a deep breath.

"No one knows of this, no one. Before I tell you, you must swear to secrecy." She said in a grave tone. Narcissa nodded. "The father of this baby is our Lord and Master." Bella said with a sense of pride to her voice. Narcissa stared blankly at her sister.

"You mean to tell me...that you are carrying a child of The Dark Lord?" She asked in awe. Her sister nodded. Just then Bellatrix hissed and pulled up her sleeve to reveal the burning brand that summoned her.

"Goodbye Narcissa." she said standing. Bella touched her forearm with her wand and disappeared.

Author's Note: Once again it is very nice of everyone to review. I would just like to say thanks for reading my story. Any and all feedbacks are welcome even flames. They keep me warm while I type. I'll have the third chapter up within two days as promised. *High-fives reviewers and flicks those who don't*


	3. Chapter 3

Bellatrix knelt before her master at the front of the small throng of death-eaters. "You all may rise." He said in a hiss. "I have summoned you all here tonight for it has come to my attention that there have been some new developments. A Hogwarts teacher will be traveling alone into Hogsmead later this evening. A select few of you will be allowed the task of capturing her and bringing her to me." He said very coolly. "She will be a very valuable bargaining chip and has to be kept alive. Expect that she will put up a fight and that enchantments have been placed on her to prevent us from obtaining her. Her name is Sybil Trelanway." Lord Voldemort said rising from his chair. He had a map drawn out of where they were to be positioned, different routes to Hogsmead, and what spells may have been placed upon her. "Now, go to your positions and wait." he ordered taking out his wand from his robes. Bellatrix still stood unaware of her fellow death-eaters exiting their meeting place. "Bellatrix." He said quietly. She blinked and returned to the real world. "Did you not hear me tell you to go to your positions?" Lord Voldemort asked sardonically.

"I am sorry my Lord, I will go immediately." Bella said before curtsying and rushing out to her place of hiding. She wasn't entirely focused on the task at hand and it would soon come back to haunt her.

She was positioned near the Dark Lord concealed with a disillusionment charm. When the professor came into view she didn't look like much of a threat. As if she had sensed she wasn't alone Trelanway stopped and looked around her. "Now." The Dark Lord cried lifting the charm. Dolhov was given the task of disarming the woman which he did readily. The woman's already buggy eyes went wider as her wand went flying from her hand. In such a short period of time much happened. Lucious Malfoy and two others cast several counter jinxes to what they thought may have been cast upon her. It took Bellatrix a moment to realize that she was up to bat. Her job was to silence, stun, and paralyze the woman up-close. She was then to establish a mental connection using legilimens and siphon any information she found and give it to her master.

Bella rushed forth wand at the ready "Silencio!" she cried flicking her wrist. The woman ran for her wand as Bellatrix began to speak "Petrificus Totalu…" she stopped mid spell and started to scream. Everyone froze as a surge of blue electricity emitted from the professor and struck Bellatrix. She went down on her knees her wand dropped from her hand and she clutched her head in pain. She continued to screech in agony as a second surge approached. It hit her with the force of a muggle truck. It knocked the wind out of her and sent her flying backwards. All of the death-eaters stood frozen, watching as she hit the ground and didn't get up.

"No! She's getting away, stun her!" The Dark Lord yelled gliding towards Bella. "Continue with the plan and get the hell out!" he cried scooping her limp form into his arms. Lord Voldemort then apparated into thin air.

Back at the hideout he laid Bellatrix out on a table taking her pulse. "Good, she's still alive; she wouldn't be of any use dead." He thought out loud. Lord Voldemort rolled up his sleeve and pressed his wand to the dark mark. Though he had not been summoned for this task he was one of the best. He would be able to heal her. Lord Voldemort waited almost a minute for him before he appeared in the room. "Severus." He said watching as the man went down on his knees to bow.

"Yes my Lord?" he asked rising.

"There has been an accident; one of our own has been injured." Voldemort said stepping aside and motioning with his arm. Snape's brow furrowed.

"What the hell happened to her?" he asked striding forward to examine her. Blood was now dribbling out the corners of her mouth and nostrils.

"Bellatrix was struck twice by a spell I am not familiar with. Blue electricity shot out of that wretch Trelanway when we tried to capture her. She had no wand and uttered no incantations." Voldemort said sitting down in wooden dining chair looking rather perplexed and angry.

"What incantation did she say before being electrocuted?" Snape asked digging through the ingredient cabinet. It was common for death eaters to be injured on missions such as this and it was decided that a well stocked supply was the best for everyone's well being.

"Petrificus Totalus." Replied Voldemort crossing his arms over his chest looking rather impatient. Snape nodded bringing out three vials from the cupboard.

"It's a wonder she's alive." Said Snape sitting her upward. Her jaw was locked tightly and when he could get her mouth open her gums were pale white. Then he siphoned the blood out of her throat and sinuses. Uncorking one bottle he poured it down her throat and the other two vials followed.

Just then Malfoy and Dolhov appeared in the room. Lord Voldemort wheeled around a wild look in his eyes. "One of my best, most loyal could end up dying and you three fucking imbeciles couldn't even capture one woman? Even without magic you should have been able to overpower her! You're pathetic!" He shouted slamming his fist down on the table where she rested. The three men went down on their knees and bowed their heads.

"We are sorry My Lord." Lucious said not daring to look up at his master. Bellatrix let out a pained moan as Severus unzipped part of her dress. Her shoulders were varying shades of purple, blue, and black. Severus stepped up to Lord Voldemort and whispered in his ear

"I'm going to take her into the other room, to be properly healed she needs to be undressed." Lord Voldemort nodded in agreement. Snape as gently as he could scooped her up into his arms and carried her into a small bedroom on the second floor.

"This is ancient and very powerful magic." Snape thought pulling the zipper down her back. The rest of her body was the same as her shoulders. "Must be internal bleeding, still coming out of the nose, mouth, and now from the ears." He thought to himself. Severus tossed the dress on the floor and stood back to assess the extent of the damage. She was lucky to be alive, such a powerful spell could have easily have blown her away. Snape had a jar of bruise salve infused with dragon scale oil which aided in healing; he would use it after he stopped the bleeding. Severus mumbled incantations drawing his wand over every area of her body. Soon the wounds didn't look quite so swollen and colorful. He applied the bruise salve and magically dressed her in a cotton dressing gown. He placed her on the metal framed single bed and covered her in blankets.

When Severus exited the room he closed the door quietly and came down the stairs. Voldemort had an infuriated look on his face and you could tell Lucious and the others had paid. Snape heard them screaming all the way up stairs. "I've done all I can and I believe Bellatrix will survive." He said placing the remaining salve back in the cupboard along with the empty potion vials. Lord Voldemort didn't even acknowledge him entering the room; he paced the floor eyes focused in concentration. Snape sat down in one of the wooden dining chairs. "What is the new plan of action My Lord?" he asked casually.

The man's snake like eyes drew out of the intense focus and looked to his spy. "I didn't anticipate failure; there isn't yet a plan of action Severus." He said continuing to pace. "One of my best is out of commission and now that crackpot fool Dumbledore knows. Damn him!" he shouted his irises darkening with rage. He stopped and stood straight backed. "Severus, I want you to go to Hogwarts and tell him that it was only a minor injury, tell him she will be fine within hours." Voldemort said in a cooler more relaxed tone. Severus went down on his knees.

"My Lord, Dumbledore is a smart man and will see through the lies; Bellatrix was struck twice by very powerful ancient magic. He will know of this deceit." Snape said cautiously. He knew it didn't often behoove a person to point out flaws in one of The Dark Lord's plans. Snape sat very still almost waiting for the cruciatus curse though it didn't come. He looked up to see his Master with a rather thoughtful look on his face.

"You're correct Severus." He uttered sitting down in a wooden chair opposite. "I want you to tell him that the curse killed her and that our forces are considerably weaker, lull him into a false sense of security." Lord Voldemort said a gleam in his eye.

Severus nodded and stood. "As you wish My Lord." And he apparated to the gates outside of Hogwarts.

Author's Note: Sorry for the awkward ending points for the chapters. I'm having trouble dividing them into semi-equal amounts. Once again I'll follow the two day rule when I post. *Sends thank you cards to reviewers and spam to those who don't*


	4. Chapter 4

The Dark Lord stood and looked over to the silent trio of men sitting on the other side of the room. "I have no use for you as of yet, get out of my sight until I summon you." He said with disgust. The men stood, bowed, and then apparated to their respective homes. Lord Voldemort didn't want to go up and check on her while they all were still there. He ascended the stairs and entered the room. Bellatrix was still un-conscious but she looked healthier than she had before when he carried her away from the scene. The image of her face shrouded in pain still lingered in his mind, her screams still reverberating in his ears.

He watched as she started to stir. She blinked twice looking groggy and disheveled. "Master." She said sitting up quickly. "I am sorry, I have failed you." She said moving to go down on her knees. Bellatrix froze realizing that blood stained the front of her dressing gown. Bellatrix started to shake, the blood was bright red. Lord Voldemort uncertain how to respond touched the dark mark again. She just sat there stunned. The older man apparated into the room and looked from the panicking Bellatrix to his stoic Master.

"You called me back here to alert me of your menstrual cycle?" he asked her coldly. She shook her head quickly back and forth.

"No, no you don't understand! I'm pregnant…I'm six weeks pregnant!" She said starting to cry. The look of disgust and displeasure melted off of Snape's face. He took out his wand and muttered various healing charms. It was best as a potions teacher where many students were prone to accidents to know how to deal with them.

Lord Voldemort watched his face completely blank, not showing any emotion whatsoever. She continued to cry wrapping her arms around her abdomen in pain. It wasn't so much the pain that had her in tears but the shock, fear, and the blood. She had never been squeamish around another person's blood, but this was her blood and there was a lot of it. Severus continued casting different charms and spells for about another minute. He stopped and spoke one more incantation. "Scourgify." He said quietly like the other spells and the blood disappeared. Bellatrix still sat in the bed visibly shaking but now was silent. Snape stood and looked to her. "Bellatrix." he started. She looked up to him and waited. "The fetus is gone." He said coolly. Bellatrix stopped shaking and no longer cried.

"Good…I- I didn't want it." She said quietly. She looked from Snape to the Dark Lord. She didn't know how he would react.

"Severus, you are dismissed." Said Lord Voldemort. Snape nodded, bowed, then apparated. "Bellatrix." Lord Voldemort said still un-readable.

"Yes My Lord?" she asked her voice weak.

"That wasn't your husband's child was it?" he asked looking down on her from across the room.

"N-no Master, the child was not Rodolphus'." Bellatrix said looking up to meet his gaze. For the first time in many many years he felt a twinge of remorse, a twinge of sympathy and it scared him.

"I will summon Narcissa to retrieve you." He said exiting the small room cloak billowing behind him.

Bella climbed under the covers and sighed. She suddenly felt very weak and tired. "He didn't look angry to me." She thought to herself. "I hope he's not angry." Bella thought aloud before slipping into the waiting arms of sleep.

When Bellatrix awoke she was no longer in the small bedroom. This room was quite large and she laid in a king size bed. Bellatrix pushed herself up onto her elbows and blinked a few times adjusting to the sunlight streaming in through the sheer curtains. Narcissa came into the room just a few seconds after. "Oh, good you're awake." Said her younger sister. Bella sat up a little more.

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked still rather groggy.

"About a day and a half." Narcissa said walking towards a washroom. She returned with a glass of water. Bellatrix took it from her and drank deeply, her throat was parched. "Are you hungry, I could call one of the elves?" Narcissa asked heading towards the door.

"Yeah, I'm pretty hungry." Bellatrix said rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I'll have an elf bring you up something to eat." Said her sister exiting the room.

Bella looked down at her rumbling stomach. She sighed, crestfallen, Bella felt hollowed with it gone. "I didn't even want it." She thought out loud.

"I'm sorry mistress Lestrange. I'll take it back to the kitchen immediately." Squeaked a short house-elf named Trilly.

"No, no the food's fine." Bella said looking over to the elf with a tray of food. The elf looked up and scurried over to Bellatrix and held up the tray for her. "Thank you." She said taking the tray from Trilly. Trilly's wide eyes went wider and bowed backing out of the room quickly.

"Your most welcome mistress Lestrange." she called in her high pitched voice. Bellatrix looked more closely at what the elf had brought her. It was a large bowl filled with steaming vegetable soup. Just smelling it made her feel warm; she picked up the spoon and began to eat. When she finished she set the silver tray aside and started to think. "Will the Dark Lord have me as his humble servant after this whole ordeal?" she wondered crossing her arms over her chest. "I hope I have not displeased him." Bella thought looking down at her abdomen. It looked no different than it had a week ago. It was hard to believe so much had happened in that short time, yet none of the changes were visible.

Her mind started to wander to the what -ifs. "What if I had the child, would I be held in higher esteem for producing an heir to the Dark Lord? Would I be disgraced for producing an un-wanted child? What if my lord had been displeased and killed me? What would Rodolphus have done?" Bellatrix wondered. She shook her head of the thoughts and sighed. What did it matter, there was no longer a child and there wouldn't be another. "Surely Lord Voldemort will not take me to his bed again." Bella pondered. The memories streamed back into her mind. It truly had been her greatest honor and her greatest pleasure. How she loved that man. It hadn't been a passionate encounter but it wasn't supposed to be. Her Lord had utilized her, a tool for relieving his rage and frustration. He hadn't been concerned with what she wanted.

"If I wish to remain in my Master's high esteems I should rise from this bed and return to him, whether I am fit to or not, I must show my devotion and polish away the tarnish I have brought to his name with a bastard for a child, even if it be dead." Bella said to herself rising from the large bed. She looked at herself in the mirror and frowned. Her hair was a mess; she needed a bath, and definitely something else to wear other than this night gown.

Author's Note: Thanks to all my readers. Your reviews make me smile and fuel my creativity. School will be starting in a little bit so try to be a little lenient on the two day rule. How about a three or four day rule at max? Love you guys *Sends chocolate to those who review and puking pastils to those who don't*


	5. Chapter 5

Lord Voldemort remained in seclusion for several days thinking and planning. Every so often his mind would return to thoughts of her, her screaming in pain, her body lying in a crumpled heap, or her soaked in her own blood from losing a child. In reality it was his child. It made him very angry at himself. The Dark lord did not delight in carnal pleasures, much less conceive from them. He was ashamed that he showed a human need, a human urge to gratify his sexual impulses. Lord Voldemort was also confused, when he heard her say that the child wasn't her husband's he felt sadness, sympathy, and remorse. He hadn't felt that in decades. The last time he felt remorse was when he was about five years old in the orphanage where he was raised. He had pushed a girl not much younger than himself off of a swing during one of the few times they were taken to a park to play. She sat down on ground and cried her palms and knees bloodied. She had looked up at him with those tear-filled eyes. She did not run and tell, she simply sat there watching him with those delving blue eyes. It felt like she was swimming through him, his soul, every memory and misdeed un-raveled like a spool or thread. He didn't like the feel of guilt or remorse creeping along inside of him, picking away at his conscience as small as it was. He didn't like it at all.

Bellatrix sat in the clawed bathtub letting the steaming waters cleanse her body and her mind. She didn't want to leave the water but made her tired body climb out and dry herself off. Bellatrix gathered everything she needed. Her wand, her death-eater mask, and robe. She was clean and her hair brushed. She stood before the full length mirror and sighed. Maybe if she looked the same things would still be the same. Bellatrix frowned. "What will I say when I approach him? Should I apologize? Yes I'll apologize." She thought straightening her robes. "I will return to my master and apologize for the trouble I have brought him, the time I have wasted." Bellatrix said out loud. With a faint pop she disappeared.

Lord Voldemort stared into the fire place of the small abandoned house. It wasn't as extravagant as the Riddle house he had inhabited previously. It was merely a brick hearth and a chimney to channel the smoke. His mind continued to linger on her, and what emotions she had brought about. He searched every crevice of his mind trying to find some reason, some excuse for the latent emotions. Lord Voldemort had felt, he felt the pain of another human being and there was no excuse for it, no influence or meddling of another person. It had been completely of his own accord. "She is the most loyal, the most faithful of all my servants. Bellatrix has been a rather useful asset in the last few years. It makes sense that I would be curious of her well being. She has served me well." He thought rising from the dusty and threadbare armchair in which he sat. Just then he felt a rush of warm air and heard a faint pop in the background. Lord Voldemort turned and saw her down on her knees leaning forward in a bow.

"Master." She said warmly.

"Hello Bellatrix." He said softly. She crawled forward on her knees and kissed at the herms of his robes.

"My Lord I have come to apologize and proclaim my loyalty, respect, and dedication to you." Bella said with a quiver in her voice. "My Lord I am sorry I have brought dishonor to your name with an illegitimate child, I am sorry I could not complete the mission, and I am sorry I brought you displeasure." Bellatrix said her voice stronger and more pronounced.

"Bellatrix, you may rise. He said coolly taking a step back. She climbed to her feet and looked before him. "All is forgiven." The Dark Lord said holding up his hand to stop her from continuing. She blinked and looked up into his dark eyes.

"Thank you master, I am indebted to you for your generosity and forgiveness." She said nodding her head.

"My Lord, are the others aware of what has happened recently?" Bellatrix asked.

"No one but your family, Severus, and I know of it." Lord Voldemort said looking back over to the hearth. Bellatrix let out a breath of relief. He looked over to her curiously.

"Are you well enough to complete a mission for me?" Lord Voldemort asked turning to face her again. Bella was conflicted, she didn't know if she truly was well enough or not. She decided that it would be best to follow through with whatever he entrusted her with.

"Yes, My Lord, I am ready for anything." She said standing taller. He always knew when a person was lying; she wasn't so much lying as simply un-certain. Lord Voldemort focused his gaze upon her.

"I need you to come with me up to the mountains and help me to persuade a few creatures to join our cause. Too many people will frighten them and will make them distrustful, and one person traveling alone would be considered food." He said walking to the other side of the room. Dumbledore is already trying to get them on his side so we need to move quickly." Lord Voldemort added walking back towards her.

"My Lord, may I ask what these creatures are?" Bellatrix asked tentatively.

"Giants Bellatrix, Giants that need to be on our side." The Dark Lord said with a tone of importance.

"Who else would be coming along?" Bellatrix asked following his gaze to the crackling embers.

"I trust no one else, Snape needs to keep an eye on Dumbledore, Lucious will certainly be noticed if he's gone for a spell, and the others are either too slippery to trust, to weak, too ignorant, or too prominent to come along." Lord Voldemort said calmly. Nagini slithered up the side of his chair and rested partially on her master's shoulder.

"It is a great honor to serve you my Lord." Bellatrix said going down on her knees. It truly was an honor, to serve as his only companion on such an important journey.

"Rise Bellatrix, there is much to plan and account for." He said walking over to a desk by the stairs. There were various maps, lists, and books scattering the small surface. "It is important that no one knows of our exact whereabouts. You are allowed to tell your family that you are leaving just not where or why." Lord Voldemort said sorting through various pieces of parchment. He handed her a list. "We will need all of these items plus anything else you specifically may need or think appropriate. This charm here will allow us to pack everything into something as small as a wallet." He said handing her another piece of parchment. Lord Voldemort stacked the other random pieces to clear the surface of the desk for a rather large map. "Since we cannot apparate to this spot we will have to go on foot. This is as far as we can apparate to without bringing un-necessary attention to ourselves." Lord Voldemort continued to point out places on the map, list necessary enchantments and charms, and also other items such as various potions and valuables to present and trade with the giants. They were to leave in three days upon his signal and confirmation. Bellatrix was sent home much later that day with a lot to think about and to prepare. Not to mention she left Malfoy manner without such as a single word to Narcissa or anyone else for that matter.

Author's Note: Sorry I took so long to post. Lots of work to be done for the up-coming school year. My birthday was on the 26th! Yahoo!


	6. Chapter 6

Bellatrix appeared in the middle of the parlor at Malfoy Manor. Her sister jumped in astonishment. "Where the hell were you, you didn't say anything or leave a note?" asked Narcissa running up to her. "Are you alright?" she asked leading her over to a chair.

"I'm fine Cissy, I'm better than fine." She said a smile spreading across her face. Narcissa gave her a look that could be read as saying "Tell me now or I'll have to go get the veritiserum."

"I went to The Dark Lord to apologize, and he has trusted me with an important task. I am not allowed to tell you what this task is but I am allowed to tell you I will be gone for some time." Bellatrix said running her fingers through her hair. Narcissa looked at her again.

"You can't go anywhere Bella, you need to rest and recover." She said urgently.

"No Narcissa, you can't tell me what I can and can't do, I will serve my Lord even if it means my death." And with that she pushed past her and went to her bedroom on the second floor.

Bellatrix charmed a small bag and started to put in the required supplies. She summoned a house-elf and asked her to bring up lots of canned foods, a pan, some plates, cups and forks. She would go down to the cellar and get the jugs of reserve water herself. She packed a tent similar to those used by people traveling to the Quiditch World Cup. When she had everything she needed brought up to her room she checked down the list he had given her. Everything was there that they would need. Bellatrix set the bag on her dresser and lay down on her bed. She was starting to feel a little dizzy and weak. "I guess I need some rest after all." Bellatrix thought to herself and closed her eyes.

Narcissa crept up the stairs to Bella's bedroom. "I'll find out what she's up to one way or another. " Narcissa thought to herself. She turned the knob on the door and froze as it creaked. She heard Bella sigh in her sleep and stepped into the room. "She's knocked out." Narcissa said to herself holding her wand out in front on her. Her sister had always been a heavy sleeper. Narcissa crept over to the dresser where the pack was. On her way over she stepped on a piece of parchment. She turned it over in her hands and realized it was a list. "Why would Bella need all this stuff?" she wondered setting the list back on the floor. Narcissa picked up the pack and pulled the drawstring. She went to look at the contents when the pack was knocked out of her hands. Narcissa let out a startled yelp. Her sister stood ready on her feet pointing her wand directly at her younger sister.

"I told you that you weren't to know of the Dark Lord's plans, if you're disobeying me, your disobeying the Dark Lord." Bellatrix snapped grabbing the satchel from off of the floor. "Get out, and don't go snooping again!" she yelled waiving her wand. Narcissa scurried out of the room without hesitation.

"This must be important." She thought looking back at the slammed bedroom door. "I think I should do what she said." Narcissa thought going down the stairs.

Bellatrix paced her room. "I can't stay here for another three days; the plan will be at risk. I have to go somewhere else. My sister never listens or does what she's told, it's not safe here." She concluded sitting down on her bed. She tried to think of places where she could stay for three days and came up with a few ideas. "The sea caves were my Master's horcrux is hidden could serve as a shelter, or possibly with one of the other death eaters, no they would be curious as well, maybe I would be welcome to take refuge with my Master?" she wondered stopping mid step. "No, he explicitly said to wait; I will rest in the sea caves." Bellatrix concluded. She gathered her satchel, the lists, and sighed. She took the time to write out a note. It read "Narcissa, Give my love to Draco. I will be gone for Merlin knows how long. I will be safe with our Lord. –Bellatrix Black Lestrange"

With that she apparated to the closest point near the caves. She would be safe there, protected from the cold and the mist. If one took the time to explore properly they would find several other caves hollowed out and suitable for inhabitance. Many a night the dark Lord took refuge in the caves cradling a wound or venting his anger. She would rest here for the remainder of the time she was to wait.

Standing on the rock facing towards the side of the mountain she pulled back her hair, took a deep breath, and dove into the freezing tossed and turned about sending her this way and that. It was so cold it felt like it was burning her skin. Bellatrix kept on thinking to herself "The faster I swim the faster I will be out of the water." She in haste scraped her arms trying to climb onto the rocks near the mountains edge. After a moment of rest Bellatrix ascended the mountain and started to climb. It was hard work; the sides of the rock were slick with slime and moss. She almost lost her footing three times. When she reached the first hollowed cave she pulled herself up with her arms and elbows. Bellatrix panted laying down flat on the smoothed rock. It was moist and cool against her pale skin. When the adrenaline wore off she looked around to see that she wasn't alone in the cave.

Author's Note: Muahahaha yes I know cliffhangers can be a pain in the ass but the can also be used as a motivational tool to promote reviewing.


	7. Chapter 7

Im sorry it took so long to get this up. You don't want to hear my lame excuses. Please forgive me, read my story, and review. Pretty Please?

"Hello Bellatrix." He said coolly. She just about slipped off the edge when she saw him and heard him speak.

"My Lord, I'm sorry, I-I didn't know you were here. My sister was going around snooping and I wanted the plan to be safe so I left, I will return and leave you in peace, I'm sorry!" she said all in one breath. Lord Voldemort held out a silencing hand up to her.

"Come, you have not disobeyed any orders." He said with a patient and even tone. Bellatrix stood and took a few steps in his direction then sat. Voldemort watched her carefully. "The climb was not that difficult, she isn't at her best as of yet." He thought to himself. He had watched startled when he saw the long fingered hand grasp the mouth of the cave like a grapple. He relaxed when she pulled herself up and laid down against the floor of the cave oblivious to his presence. He came back to reality when she sat down across from him and set down the small pack. "You have everything I requested I trust?" Voldemort asked eyeing the pack. She nodded.

"Yes Master, everything you wanted is right here," Bellatrix said picking up the satchel and holding it out to him.

"I believe you." He said disinterestedly. Bella set the pack back down.

All was silent, he was deep in thought and she held her tongue pondering what to say.

"Master, may I inquire why you are here of all places instead of a warm manor house?' Bellatrix asked cautiously. He smiled softly.

"The same reasons you chose to come here, security. The other death eaters were a threat to the secrecy of the plan as well." Voldemort said. Bellatrix, wet and chilled to the bone took out a bowl from the pack and cast the charm for in-extinguishable fire. Her clothes were soaked and faded from the salt water. She stood raising her wand. With one flick she was dry again. Bellatrix looked towards the entrance of the cave, her eyes drawn by a flicker of light in the distance. Thunder rumbled and she felt the floor reverberating beneath her feet.

"I'm glad I got here when I did." She thought to herself. It was going to be a long night. A day later they rose from the caves; paths chosen, maps drawn, spells memorized, and everything packed. "Take my arm Bellatrix." Lord Voldemort said holding his arm out to her. She nodded and locked her arm around his. No matter how many times she side-apparated it always made her nauseous. First time she tried it she vomited on the instructor. Not a pleasant memory in the least. She held her breath and closed her eyes waiting for the sensation of being sucked through a vacuum.

When Bellatrix was sure that her feet were on solid ground she opened her eyes but didn't loosen her grip on her Master's arm. They were on a rocky slope. She looked around in wonder. The air was cool and a mist seemed to hover over them. When she looked down she screamed. They were standing on a narrow ledge and the only thing surrounding them was cloud. They were above the clouds standing on a two-foot ledge. Her heart sped up and her palms started to sweat. The sea cave wasn't nearly this tall. "Clouds for Merlin's sake, it just had to be fucking clouds." She thought tearing her eyes away. "Bellatrix." Lord Voldemort said looking down at her. She realized she was still hanging onto him with a death-grip.

"Sorry, My Lord.' She said taking her hands away from him.

"Thank you." He said rotating his shoulder. "What are you waiting for?" He asked looking to her. She looked over to him in confusion. "Climb." He said reaching up for the nearest foot hold.  
"Sorry." She said following his lead. This mountain wasn't slimy with mold and algae like the other, it was surprisingly smooth and dry. They moved slowly up the mountains face in silence. Bellatrix didn't know just how long they had been climbing but her arms were starting to ache. "Don't say anything, just keep going." She thought to herself. She did exactly that forcing herself to creep up the edge like a vine of ivy.

Lord Voldemort was also starting to tire. "Next ledge we find were stopping to eat and rest." He thought to himself. They willed themselves onward not daring to look down. This continued for a good amount of time. The muscles in their arms were burning with every reach, it was starting to get hard to breathe in the thin air, and the temperature had dropped considerably. "I need something to eat or I'm going to faint." Bellatrix thought taking a deep breath and forcing herself to move forward.

Luckily, they soon found a suitable ledge for resting. It was much wider than the previous one, it spanned at least twenty feet in all directions. Bellatrix pulled herself up onto it panting and drenched in sweat. "Thank you My Lord, Thank You." She said just laying there on the cold surface. Everything either ached or burned from the strain. After a few moments of rest she pulled from her bag the bowl of in-extinguishable fire, two plates, a pot, and what appeared to be a magically preserved roast.

Soon the smell of cooked meat wafted around them. The food was split between the two of them and they ate it eagerly in silence. She leaned against the cold rough stone and took a bite of the beef. It tasted amazing, but after that climb anything would have been considered delicious.

Bellatrix took out her wand and cast a spell upon herself to numb her. She felt what seemed like ice water run from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. Lord Voldemort did the same to himself. "Master?" Bellatrix asked cautiously.

"There will only be one day of climbing, but several more of hiking Bellatrix." He said rising to his feet. She stood and nodded. He almost always was able to read her mind. "I would say it is time to continue."

With that they continued their several hours they continued, unable to feel the pain that would have plagued them from exertion. Soon enough they reached the top of the peak and were greeted by solid earth. Trees surrounded them creating a sort of labyrinth. If you listened closely there were crows cawing in the distance and water running somewhere farther off. Lord Voldemort sat down and looked to Bellatrix waiting patiently. She took the hint taking from the small bag the tent that had been used in the Forest of Dean just before the attack at the Quiditch World Cup. She muttered an incantation and it assembled instantly. The Dark Lord stood and entered the threshold choosing an armchair by the mantel. It was a very extravagant tent and reminded her of the sitting room in Malfoy Manner. She thought of her Sister, Narcissa. What was she doing right now? What about Draco and his Father? She did miss them, but her love for her Lord and Master overcast the longing.

Bellatrix watched as Voldemort cast the spell sending flames into the empty hearth. It gave a comforting glow to the place and filled it with warmth. She decided it would be good to explore the tent a bit as she had not been present during the attack. She had been locked up in Azkaban.

A quick run through of the tent revealed a small but functional kitchenette, two bedrooms, and a lavatory. She was satisfied knowing where everything was and returned to the kitchenette as she felt her stomach rumble in protest to its emptiness. A flick of her wand and the food was ready. They ate in eager silence once again.

When the plates were cleared away the drowsiness set in. "Bellatrix, I will reside in my quarters, do not disturb me unless absolutely necessary." Lord Voldemort said quietly with an underlying graveness. Bellatrix knew better than to bother him when he said that. She knew better than to bother him. Period.

She decided that she would turn in as well. Bellatrix extinguished the fire in the hearth and went to her room. She dug through her pack and pulled out her sleeping clothes. She began to undress unzipping the back of her dress. "I really shouldn't have worn a dress today." She thought out loud. Bellatrix picked the dress up off the floor and laid it on the bed. She took off her underwear and draped that over the bed as well. She let down her hair and it tumbled down her back in gentle waves. She noted a bowl and pitcher on a table in the corner. "Agumenti" she whispered. The pitcher filled with crisp clean water. She took a cloth from the drawer in the table and began to wash. "What I wouldn't give for a steaming hot bath right now." Bellatrix thought to herself.

Lord Voldemort sat on his bed and watched her silhouette through the cloth wall. He watched as she undid the zipper of her dress and laid it out on her bed. He watched as she took off her brassier and panties. And he watched as she washed herself with the bowl and pitcher. His mind flashed back to that night. Whenever he closed his eyes he saw her draped over him, moving with him. He could hear her soft sensuous sounds and feel her hot breath on his neck. It was driving him mad. Every night when he lay down to sleep he would hear her voice whispering "My greatest honor…my greatest pleasure."

It brought him back to reality when the candles were capped and she lay down to sleep. To distract himself he went over the plan again. They would reach the giants in a few days time and they would present the Gurg with a precious gem of the wizarding world each day, waiting until the anticipation and trust would start to build. Then he would request their allegiance in exchange for more magic items. They would spread word to the few giant colonies remaining. Then they would move on to another group of creatures. Once he was certain her face or her voice wouldn't crop up in his mind Lord Voldemort laid down for a night of sleep.

Thank you for reading, leave your reviews and comments and I will send you Berty Bott's every flavor beans.


End file.
